ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey's Whimsical Symphony Spectacular (Magic Kingdom castle show)
Mickey's Whimsical Symphony Spectacular is a suggested new Castle Forecourt Stage show which could replace Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire (which is still performing) at the Magic Kingdom (Orlando Disneyland) at Walt Disney World to promote the revival of The Mickey Mouse Revue. It will combine elements from Tokyo Disneyland's Donald's Funny Harmony, various Disneyland Paris castle shows, and Shanghai Disneyland's Golden FairyTale Fanfare. Plot Mickey hosts a symphony event with the Walt Disney World Symphony orchestra and his pals as they perform various Disney tunes. Along the way, Donald gets a chance to conduct the orchestra while taking turns with Mickey but gets interrupted by Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Louie who also interrupt some of the musical numbers. The orchestra * Mickey Mouse - host, conductor, Donald's conductor aide * Donald Duck - Mickey's co-host, conductor, guitarist * Chip and Dale - cowbell and cymbals respectively, interrupting Donald with the Disney characters' performances * Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trombone, concertina (hand-held accordion), and upright bass respectively, interrupting Donald with the Disney characters' performances Musicians Besides the WDW Symphony Orchestra themselves, the characters who appear as part of the orchestra are: * Minnie Mouse - violin * Goofy - guitar * Daisy Duck - cello * Pluto - harmonica * Clarabelle Cow - cowbell * Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes * Max Goof - bass guitar * Sora - His keyblade as a guitar * Pinocchio - triangle * Jiminy Cricket - bugle * Cinderella - cello * Peter Pan - his pan flute * Wendy Darling - violin * Princess Aurora - harp * Winnie the Pooh - banjo * Tigger - bass drum * Eeyore - cymbals * Piglet - xylophone * Baloo - upright bass * King Louie - bongo drums * Belle - violin * Beast - cymbals * Rafiki - piccolo * Woody - trumpet * Buzz Lightyear - clarinet * Jessie - saxophone * Mushu - his gong * Stitch - electric guitar * Tiana (in her 1920's flapper dress) - trombone * Prince Naveen - ukelele * Louis - his trumpet * Rapunzel - flute * Flynn Rider - guitar * Merida - her harp * Nick Wilde - saxophone * Judy Hopps - French horn Non-orchestra performers and singers * Fifer Pig on his flute, Fiddler Pig on his fiddle, Practical Pig on accordion, and the Big Bad Wolf * Snow White * Alice * Timon and Kiuwe, Nakawa, Kibibi, and Zawadi from Festival of the Lion King * Ariel and Eric * Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie * Panchito Pistoles with maracas and Jose Carioca on his concertina * Mulan * Anna, Elsa, and Olaf * Moana Songs * "One Man's Dream Intro and Theme" * "Mickey Mouse Club March" * "Charleston" * "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" * "The Silly Song" * "All in the Golden Afternoon" * "Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Kiuwe, Nakawa, Kibibi, and Zawadi * "Part of Your World" - Ariel * "A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine * "Friend Like Me" - Genie * "The Three Caballeros" - Panchito ft. Jose and Donald * "Reflection" - Mulan * "Making Today a Perfect Day"/"In Summer"/"For the First Time in Forever" - Liz Callaway with Elsa, Olaf, and Olivia Holt with Anna * "Be Our Guest" - Hassan Nazari-Robati, Emily Mattheson, Jacqueline Grabois, Andrea Leach, with Panchito, Timon, Olivia Holt, Anna, Liz Callaway, and Elsa * "We Know the Way" * "Mickey Mouse, Our Shining Star" - Performers, Olivia Holt, Liz Callaway, Hassan Nazari-Robati, Emily Mattheson, Jacqueline Grabois, and Andrea Leach * "One Man's Dream (Finale)"/"When You Wish Upon a Star"/"One Man's Dream (Finale Reprise)" - Performers, Olivia Holt, Liz Callaway, Hassan Nazari-Robati, Emily Mattheson, Jacqueline Grabois, Andrea Leach, Snow White, Timon, Kiuwe, Nakawa, Kibibi, and Zawadi, Anna, Elsa, and Mulan Cast Voice cast * Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse * Koichi Yamadera as Donald Duck * Roko Takazawa as Chip * Minoru Ibana as Dale * Chika Sakamoto as Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito * Kevin Schon as Timon * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Brad Kane as Aladdin * Lea Salonga as Jasmine and Mulan * Robin Williams (archive voice) as the Genie * Olivia Holt as Anna * Liz Callaway as Elsa * John Tartaglia as Olaf * Hassan Nazari-Robati as Lumiere Celebrities * Hilary Maiberger (hostess) Singers * Olivia Holt * Liz Callaway * Hassan Nazari-Robati * Emily Mattheson * Jacqueline Grabois * Andrea Leach Details * This will be another Frozen-related attraction where "Let it Go" will not be performed due to its overuse. The others are the newer version of The Mickey Mouse Revue, Frozen Rainbow Carnival, and ''Disney's Symphonic Dreams Around the World''. Frozen Live! in Radio City Music Hall will not have the song either. * The only characters with articulated heads will be Mickey, Donald, Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Pluto, Clarabelle, Scrooge, Max, Pinocchio, Jiminy, Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Baloo, King Louie, the Beast, Rafiki, Mushu, Stitch, Louis, Nick, Judy, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Practical Pig, the Big Bad Wolf, Timon, Panchito, Jose, and Olaf. * The characters who will turn from atmosphere to face characters are Sora, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Genie. * There will be two TV screens on the sides of the stage: One with English subtitles, and the other with Japanese subtitles. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney shows Category:Disney attractions